Bonuses
Bonuses are a game mechanic, which give you a reward for achieving certain objectives. It was added in The Next Wave. Below is a list of these. Max Power! Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - 100,000 Points Objective - Always awarded when the firepower level reaches 20. It can be obtained multiple times, if you die on purpose and get back to that power level. In Universe, this bonus is limited to once per mission. Weapon Switch Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - Weapon Number * 1,000 Points depending on weapon collected (see here for a detailed explanation) Objective - Collect any Gift. Firepower Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - Your current firepower level * 100 Points + 1,000 Points (f.e. 8th firepower level -> 1,800 Points). In The Next Wave, this bonus gives 1,000 points per power instead of 100, while in Universe, this bonus gives 200 points per power level instead of 100. Objective '''- Collect an Atomic Powerup or a Gift with the same weapon as the one you already have. Multi-kill '''Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward '- Number of enemies killed * 100 Points (in the episodes) or 250 Points (in ''Universe). With 40 or more enemies killed, you will also receive the Medal of Annihilation award. It will be disabled for the remainder of a wave if a Superweapon is used. 'Objective '- Kill 4(3 in The Next Wave) or more enemies in a quick succession. Note: Barriers do not count. Charity '''Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward '- A specific number of Atomic Powerups depending on the current wave, usually more given in the boss waves. A colored aura surrounds them, to show that they can only be collected by the player who's in need of them. A total of 6 (9 in the boss waves) can spawn. '''Objective '- Have a lower firepower level than required on a wave. In The Next Wave, they won't be awarded if you're on the Veteran difficulty. Early Bird '''Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - Number of Chapter * 1,000 Points (f.e. Chapter 11 - 11,000 Points) in the episodes; 5,000 Points in Universe Objective - Kill an enemy in less than a second after a wave has started. Clean Sweep Available in: Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward '''- Amount of enemies & obstacles killed * 50 Points (f.e. 58 enemies killed - 2,900). Some enemies may give more points, for example Chickens give 100. '''Objective - Kill all enemies in a wave, and don't let anyone survive. This also includes things like Barriers. Note: You can get this only in certain waves, usually in ones where enemies can escape. Pecking Order Available in: Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - 500 Points * Number of enemies in the group, a minimum of 4 enemies (2,000 Points) must be killed in order to count. Objective - Kill chickens in the order in which they are set to appear. Super size me! Available in: Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - None (12,800 Points and 5 food units for getting the Burger) Objective - Collect the biggest Burger available (Quad Chicken Burger with Tomato, Lettuce, Cheese, and three Olives). Satellite Dock Available in: Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side, Universe Reward - One of the Satellites Objective - Dock a satellite. Its name will appear as the bonus name. Extra Life! Available in: The Next Wave, Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side Reward - Extra Life and 50,000 Points Objective - Obtained every 1,000,000 points in Rookie, 3,000,000 in Veteran, and 10,000,000 in Superstar Hero. Can be made unobtainable with the Scoring (No Extra Lives) unlockable. Extra Missile! Available in: Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side Reward - 1 Missile, food counter reset Objective - Get 50 Food units (100 with the Scoring (More Food for Missiles) unlockable. Key Collected Available in: Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side Reward - A Key and 11,111 Points Objective - Collect a Key. In Universe, this bonus doesn't show up, as the amount of keys collected is shown in the HUD, but the reward is still awarded. Efficiency Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 15,000 Points '''Objective '- Kill a bigger number of chickens than the amount of times you pressed the fire button. Only appeared in The Next Wave. Appetite '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 10,000 Points and 10 food units '''Objective '- Collect a whole roast. Only appeared in The Next Wave. Destroyer '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 10,000 Points '''Objective '- Kill more chickens than the other player in a wave in two player mode. Only appeared in The Next Wave. Life Assist '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 20,000 Points '''Objective '- Lend a life to the other player to keep them alive in the two player mode. Happens automatically with the Shared Lives option enabled. Mystery '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 200,000 Points '''Objective '- Reach the end of the Asteroid Belt without having used a Missile once. Treasure '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward '- 75,000 Points '''Objective '- Collect 100 Coins. First Kill '''Available in: The Next Wave Reward - 7,000 Points Objective '''- Kill the first enemy in a wave before the other player in the two player mode. Teamplay '''Available in: The Next Wave (original only) 'Reward '- 10,000 Points 'Objective '- Both players have to share a single Powerup (with both spaceships being on top of one another) in the two player mode. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave